Jumbo
In the south part of egypt lies a full blanket of sand, occasionally flowing away with the wind. However, in this peaceful environment something acrimonious has made it's habitat. That something is Jumbo. Jumbo was believed to once have been human, who was deformed due to radioactive material around his shelter. How to encounter To encounter this beast, simply gather some raw meat, stuff it into a basket, and go to anywhere in the southern part of Egypt. After that has been done, drop the basket anywhere, and hide for Jumbo eats humans as well as livestock. If you are willing to capture Jumbo, you are stupid. Jumbo has sharp claws that will either cut open the net that he was captured in, and flee, or will kill you right on the spot. Only a few people have survived Jumbo attacks, and those who survived still suffer nightmares where millions of Jumbos are chasing them. First sighted Jumbo was first sighted in North America, in 1983. A local farmer was harvesting his crop when something white crashed down into the field close by. Curious, the farmer stepped into the field to see a 4 foot - 5 foot man stumble across the ground. The farmer dashed to help, but when he saw the face of the man clearly, the farmer ran away in fright. The next day Jumbo was no where to be found. sightings Jumbo's second sighting was on the other side of the world, Egypt. Jumbo was seen drinking from a pond, and eating something bloody at the same time. People who saw this frightening sight, described that "the thing looked like it had 2 mouths!" Actually, Jumbo only has one big mouth, that can tear apart just about anything. Jumbo as human This is an Urban Legend. No one knows if it is true, but this is about the only thing that we can trust right now. Please do not comment saying, THATS FAKE, because no one knows whether this is fake or not. Jumbo's original name was William Marcano. He was an affable man that everybody liked until the one day. It was the civil war, and Marcano was sent to the union army. As his fellow soldiers died in the battlefield, Marcano became more depressed each time. Finally, the squad that he was in, contained only 3 members. They fought, and fought, and almost destroyed a whole army, until one night, Marcano and the 2 men couldn't find shelter. They eventually found a small cave, big enough for 1 man. The other 2 slept in different caves, as Marcano slept in the little cave. When Marcano woke up the next morning, he felt more different, more aggresive. He looked at himself in a pond that formed during the night, and horrified himself. His face became pure white, and his height shrank to about 4 feet. His eyes were ringed in black, and his teeth were as sharp as knives. Marcano kept on getting the feeling that he had to eat human flesh, in order to stay alive. That's when 2 men from Marcano's squad came back to wake up Marcano. Marcano quickly slayed them both and ate them up. He got the feeling that he was stronger, and he could now do anything. A few months later, Marcano the deformed returned to his hometown, where his family was waiting for his arrival. Marcano snuck up from behind and slayed the whole family, who eventually became a whole course dinner for Marcano. Marcano kept on doing this for centuries, until the 1940s when the farmer sighted Marcano falling from the sky. That was Marcano's last time in North America. He later moved to Egypt where he still roams around today, eating livestock. What's your experience? Any of you ever had an experience with Jumbo? write it down here! Please edit here, and ONLY here, and write down your experiences! Remember to put a clear mark in between other peoples' stories to avoid confusion. If you edit somewhere above, it will result in a ban. ( could be permanent) My experience I was driving my car home, (north america) and suddenly a white figure dropped onto the windshield, cracking parts of it. I had no idea what was going on, so I went to look, only to find Jumbo drooling all over my car. I was so scared that I got back into my car and drove it crazily until Jumbo fell off of the car and ran away. I am certain that was Jumbo. Shadow48402 (talk) 10:41, July 28, 2012 (UTC)